


Whats In a Walk

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin/Arthur, any rating, canon. Arthur breaks Merlin's heart (on purpose or not, it's up to you!) and Merlin runs away from Camelot. (I would love some kind of happy ending where Arthur chases after him but gut wrenching angst works too!!)</p><p>Merlin ran farther than Arthur could reach, faster than Arthur could search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats In a Walk

Merlin hadn’t meant to reveal his magic.

One second he’d fought beside Arthur, the two of them back to back and screaming insults at one another, and the next he’d pushed a guy away from Arthur with barely a thought and a flash of gold.

He’d never seen Arthur so angry, so confused.

It was like all the years and all the fights had disappeared in a moment of Merlin’s weakness.

He didn’t try to explain himself.

He ran.

He ran further than Arthur could reach, faster than Arthur could search. He ran using magic until he found a place small and cheery and far removed, where people didn’t care about Prince Arthur. He worked his magic and healed passersby and kept low.

He would not be found and burned. He would not die in that betrayed gaze. He would not face the fire.

He didn’t know how long he stayed in that village, tending to small repairs and easy healing and far from the cry of battle.

It was long enough that his skin forgot the sting of a blade and his hands forgot the order of armor. Long enough that his weary bones no longer missed the heat of a camp-fire and his ears no longer missed the buzz and bustle of Camelot.

It was not long enough that he did not recognize the gait of the stranger in town. The cloak couldn’t hide the Prince's voice when he asked a question of a merchant. A single word, caught on the end with a sort of hopelessness that Merlin had never heard before, caught his attention.

His name. Arthur was looking for him.

In that second, he did not care about the months he’d spent away or the anger.

That anger wasn’t here now.

“Arthur?”


End file.
